


Simple Things

by victuuriouse



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: 18+, Alternate Universe - High School, Gumlee - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Sex, agnst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victuuriouse/pseuds/victuuriouse
Summary: Simple Things. They're the small ideas, that can brighten someones day, or ruin it entirely. You never know what you're going to get. Simple things sometimes don't even matter to anyone, but others are consumed by their ideas, and it can lead to their down fall.What about you?Do you believe?Do you believe in simple things?(This is a rough draft, apologies for any mistakes made, they will be fixed in the final).





	1. Chapter 1

Marshall shoved the boy against the locker as the school emptied. The Prince himself was always so irritating. Even shoved up against the lockers he wore a cocky smirk on his face. His grip tightened on his pink vest, as Marshall shoved him further up the locker.

“Someone’s upset.” Is all the bubblegum haired boy said as he shifted up his glasses, and kept his smirk.

“Shut up Princey!” Marshall growled, “if you tell anyone you’re dead! You hear me!?”

Gumball didn’t answer, he surprisingly kept his tough exterior, and gave a more than sassy eye roll and looked away smirking. Of course Gumball wasn’t his real name, but he had the the nickname ‘Prince Gumball’ for, not even a year ago he had skyrocketed with his own candy business, and from there pretty much the whole school had looked up to him. He usually didn’t have such an attitude either, he was sweet just like his company, and incredibly smart. Marshall Lee just really got on his nerves most times. Though he had seen something recently, that Marshal had been hiding from everybody.

Gumball went to respond, when his phone began to buzz, “This is sweet and all, but I have to take this call? Shall we talk again later?” The prince snickered, before brushing Marshal off him and answering his phone, before walking away.

Marshal hissed to himself. Gumball was always such a prick in his eyes. Before he even knew about Marshal’s secret, they always had a rivalry with each other. The Prince was like those perfects in the Mean Girl movies, and Marshal was more like that lesbian chick. He hadn’t seen that movie in centuries, but it was the best he could compare it too. Gumball was famous in the school, he ruled it in fact, then Marshal sat in the back and watched. He was the creepy ‘vampire’ kid, who most thought he was going to shoot up the school one day. Now he was neither a vampire, or a school shooter, but at times it was enjoyable to see people who would actually think that.

He watched the prince waltz around the corner, before he finally decided to move. Gumball wouldn’t tell anybody, not yet anyway. He had this habit of finding blackmail, and abusing it to get his way, especially towards Marshal. He adjusted the sleeves of his sleeves, before with a huff, he grabbed his backpack, and left out of the nearest exit.

It had been a gloomy day, as Marshal pulled out his umbrella to prevent the rain from hitting him, and his backpack, which had unfinished homework, though Marshal probably wouldn’t have done it anyways. Of course he could have driven home, but he lived down the street anyway; it served no point, when he could listen to the rain against his umbrella, and watch cars speed past him, while the water flowing down the ditches splash upward, and the thunder rumbles that happened occasionally when lightning struck somewhere in the distance.

Marshal watched his converse as they slushed against the water, in wide, swift movements. When his phone let off a gentle buzz, he slid it out of his pocket, to see a snapchat from Fiona.  
Fiona was one of his underclassmen friends, who he befriended at the beginning of the year, when she auditioned, and got into the jazz choir, that Marshal had been in since his freshman year. She was a surprisingly tall freshman, just a few inches under him, that had the energy of a drunk girl on steroids. 

The picture showed her and Cake in the rain, completely soaked, Fiona looking overly excited, and Cake seeming highly annoyed as her hair was beyond help. The message on the picture simply said “Lets hang!”

Marshal snickered, and took a picture of his converse, covered with water, replying “Give me a sec,” he slid his phone back down into his pocket, and half heartedly, jogged to his apartment to grab his truck keys.

His apartment was cheap, and small, but good enough for his standards, as he rummaged through his small basket of junk, including old guitar pics, house keys, and of course the keys to his worn down truck. Marshal set his umbrella down along with his bag, before leaving his apartment, and locking his door. He bolted for his truck, and turned his key on the door, before hopping in quickly.

Marshal looked into the rearview mirror, and flipped his hair to the right place, before starting his truck, and pulling out of the parking lot. He had an incredibly old, red dodge truck, that struggled to start, let alone pull itself up a hill, But he managed to make it over to Fiona’s place, and pick up the two soaked girls.

“What up Marshal!” The blonde cheered, stretching out her hat to let out all the water it stored.

“What’s up girls?” Marshal smirked as he sped off, “what are we doing?”

“Oh! Uh-” Fiona stuttered, she clearly didn’t think that part through, but Cake swiftly responded.

“We haven’t gotten anything to eat today, you could at least take us to dinner.”

“And I’m guessing neither of you have money?” Marshal sighed, and the two girls shrugged. He was lucky that he was paid recently, or they’d be stuck making boxed Mac’ N’ Cheese. (Though they weren’t that terrible.) “Alright, where do you want to go then?”

“Wherever you can afford, I promise I’ll pay you back.” Fiona swore. She was a part time Tour Guide of the town they lived in, though she only got paid once a month, and it was just above minimum wage. Cake on the other hand, was unemployed, but every once and awhile, she’d play her Hammered Dulcimer for events and earn some money herself. Clearly she hadn’t been paid yet either.

“Taco Bell it is-” Marshal laughed slightly, before turning up his radio, plugging his phone while attempting to drive. It took a moment, before music came on. It wasn’t the stereotypical rock that Marshal usually listened too, instead it was a basic guy strumming a guitar and singing a love song to a girl he seemed to care for. Cake freaked whenever he listened to death metal anyway.  
Fiona hummed along with the song, as the rain beat down on the truck like soft drums. Marshal drove slowly to savor the moment, as he as well hummed along to the beat. Cake joined in as well, and they kept silent, until arriving at the old, falling apart taco place.

Quickly, the group dashed into the building,and took their orders. Marshal almost painstakingly paying for the meals, before taking a seat in the far corner to eat their Crunch Wraps and Burritos.

“Thanks Marshal!” Fiona cheered with half of a Crunch Wrap shoved in her mouth. She and Cake were such sloppy eaters. Marshal was surprised their metabolism hadn’t caught up to them yet. He responded with a nod, as he dug in himself. The whole crew sat silently to eat, pulling out their cellphones to check their snapchats, and occasionally record funny moments of each other shoving food in their mouths. After their food was finished, the groups sat there, doing the same as previously, before Marshal couldn’t help but notice how red Fiona got as she she stared at her phone.

“What are you looking at?~” Marshal teased, as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand and leaned closer, to his clearly embarrassed freshman. He watched her redden like a tomato, as she held her phone away.

“Wh-What! Nothing!” She stuttered. Fiona was even laughing hysterically, though she tried to keep it away, Cake yanked it from her sweaty hands.  
“Oh really?” Cake giggled, “Then why is this handsome thing on your screen!” Cake was attempting not to lose it, as Fiona in a hot mess, weakly tried to take is back.  
There on her phone was the prince himself, round sunglasses covering his eyes as it looked like he was driving, the car wheel in the corner of the picture. Even Marshal had to admit, he looked pretty damn hot with that perfectly curved smirk on his lips, and the lighting against his smooth, acne free skin. It seemed almost aesthetic, his clothes even seemed to sit in the perfect place, as right below it had the message, “It’s been a good day// Streaks” God Marshal hated him so much.

“Ugh, why do you even like this guy.” Marshal whined clicking off the picture, and giving the phone back to Fiona, “He has such a massive ego, it’s disgusting.”  
“He’s way better than you if you ask me,” Cake sassed, Marshal turned pink himself. More with frustration, than embarrassment.

“I buy you dinner, and I get treated like this?” He fake complained, throwing the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically, “What am I, your Slave!? How cruel-” He laughed to himself, Fiona joining in a little, while Cake just gave a dirty look. “But seriously, what do you see in that asshole?”

Fiona was still pink, as she played with the wrappers from her crunch wraps, “I-I mean. I don’t know, he’s really sweet to me, especially for being a senior.” She spoke in short sentences, clearly unsure, and unwilling to confess. “He’s pretty, cute too, and smart. I mean heck, he even offered to do a lab for me when I missed it.”  
“AND!-” Cake butted herself in, “He’s rich! Every woman loves a rich man~”

Marshal shook his head. Prince Gumball was nothing but a manipulative rich jerk, not only did he know wha Marshal had been hiding, but he just had this feeling around bubble boy that made him highly uncomfortable. Everyone loved him because he was rich, and smart. Not only would people have their homework done for them, they’d get free lunch too. Irritated, Marshal just scoffed, and pulled out his phone again. Fiona deserved way better. She was almost like a sister, and to see her head over heels for some rich asshole, was a sight he couldn’t stand seeing.  
Marshal scrolled through his notifications, as Fiona and Cake began to wrap things up, and a text message appeared from Farrance. Farrance was a junior with a hot temper, but was still a fun, and popular guy. Most people called him the Flame Prince, from his anger, and killer parties. (Marshal had no idea what was with the school, and royalty nicknames).

“Party at my place, 8PM, you down?” It read simply.

“Sure.” Marshal replied, before putting his phone his pocket and helping pick up.

“Do you have anything else going on tonight Marshal?” Fiona pondered as she threw the last of the rappers away.

“Yeah, I gotta run to Farrance’s tonight, but I’ll drop you guys off and we can hang out tomorrow if you want.” He spoke mumbling the part of who he’d be with. Fiona definitely wasn’t a drinker, sure she’d like to party, but anything illegal would send her into a confused spiral. And not to mention Cake. Oh god, Cake. She’d beat him to a pulp just hearing that he was going to a high school party.  
“Oh, Okay.” Fiona smiled, content with the answer, before all together, they walked out of the fast food restaurant to his truck. The rain had calmed, so it was only a sprinkle.

It was a quiet ride, as the girls were full and satisfied, and Marshal was entranced with the music as he drove the two home. Once they had arrived, they thanked him for the meal, Fiona again promising to pay him back, and after a few hugs, they left into their house. 

Driving off, Marshal huffed, as he looked at the time, 6:45, he had way too much time to spend. With nothing to do, Marshal wasted gas. Driving around town endlessly, maybe even going out on the dirt roads and getting his truck all muddy, with the hope that he wouldn’t get stuck.

Time when by painfully slow, but thankfully, after Marshal stopped at a gas station, and bought a few hunny buns to by some time, it finally reached 7:50. Marshal did his best to shove all the Hunny Buns in his mouth as he drove over to Farrance’s, and with frosting covering his lips when he arrived, he quickly wiped it off, before parking his truck and exiting the vehicle. He made sure to park a few houses away, so it wouldn’t create any suspicion. Sure Flame Prince had bomb parties, but the point wasn’t to get caught. No snitches, certain people invited, those people could only invite one other person, no going outside, and no going home. Technically, it was a big drunk sleepover.

He approached the door and knocked, and eventually Farrance answered with a half drunken smile. “Ay! If it isn’t Marshal, the party himself~” He cheered, before the two embraced a moment, and after they parted, the prince let him inside.

The party had around maybe 20 people, not including whoever was upstairs and in the basement, though Farrance never let in more than 30 alcohol craved teens. Most already seemed already tipsy, while others were obviously chugging their problems away. Marshal had a few conversations, before being led to where the drinks were, and half assed, he took an Apple Smirnoff, then went on his way.

Most people were separated into their own groups. There were the popular kids, like that lumpy overdramatic guy. Then there was the freshman, who probably begged Farrance to come. (They were pretty fucked up). Then of course, there was the party animals, and the people who rarely came, where they walked around and talked casually to everybody.

Marshal drank, and waltzed around, flirted with a few girls, drank a little more, and the cycle continued. Marshal half thought he was fucked when he saw a pink floof of hair stumble around the corner and run into a few girls. His eyes blinked. And blinked again, and again. But that damn rich boy was still there. 

Gumball had lost his lunch all over a bunch of freshman girls, and Marshal boiled with irritation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, I'm sorry this is a shorter Chapter, I've been busy, and sick throughout the whole month, so I did what I could! This chapter does have a some (hardly any, but still mentionable) sexual suggestions, clearly minor drinking, and language, if you are not comfortable with any of the things listed above, click off or skip to the next chapter. Again, this is just a rough draft, apologies for any mistakes, and they will be fixed in the final. Please enjoy Chapter 2!

The girls yelped in disgust, as the Prince fell to the floor. “Marshal help me out here,” Farrance spoke as he took the two freshman, reassuring them that they’ll be washed up.

Of course he was stuck with Gumball. Marshal breathed in, thinking of the first time he got shit faced, and how absolutely terrified he was of the fact that he was throwing up on everything. Enemy or not, this was probably his first time even drinking alcohol, he needed someone experienced to help him out. Marshal joined the Prince’s side, as he carefully grabbed the boys shoulders and sat him up.

“Hey Princey,” He said in the calmest town he could, “we’re going to go to the bathroom alright?”

“I’m-” Gumball slurred, “Not gonna- make it-” even as he spoke, Marshal could see him heaving,

“Someone get me a trash bag!” He said quickly, throwing out his hands under Gumballs mouth, and out it came onto Marshals hands. Marshal did his best not to puke himself as he waited for the bag, dumping what he had in his hands inside before handing it over to Gumball, “Okay, hold onto this, and if you have to puke, puke in there until I get you downstairs.” He spoke slowly and clearly, in the hopes that Gumball would listen and do as he says. With a nod from the Prince, Marshal took his shoulders, and stood him up gradually. Marshal lead him away, and slowly down the stairs, stopping every once and awhile, in order for Gumball to throw up his guts a little more, before making it to the bathroom.

As Gumball tumbled himself over the toilet, Marshal washed off his hands, before pulling his bubblegum hair back, and rubbed his shoulder with the other hand. He let it out for a while attempting to form words, before just throwing up again. Once his system had finally calmed down a little, Gumball wiped off the excess from his mouth and laid on his arm, breathing staggeredly. “I’m- really sorry about all of this.” He managed to breath out slowly.

“Your fine,” Marshal soothed in the best way he could, putting on a soft smile, “it’s your first time isn’t it?”

Gumball groaned, closing his eyes, the light was to extreme to look at, “Yeah…”

“That’s fine, my first was almost exactly like this.” Marshal laughed, “it happens to the best of us, it just means you don’t have alcohol poisoning.”

Gumballs body swayed, and he was clearly shaky as he sat up from the toilet seat, and gradually made his way to face Marshal, “I- I was never going to tell anybody by the way- about your secret.”

Marshal reddened, “Okay, let’s not talk about it right now-”

Before he could finish, Gumball interrupted, his words jumbled, “And it’s just been… Like a shitty day you know? Your mad at me for finding out that your a missing kid- I… I’m on the line of losing my company-” He just kept going, and venting about problems that Marshal didn’t even know he had, and things that he shouldn’t just be telling him.

“Okay, I know it rough, but you can talk about it later when your not drunk alright?” Marshal attempted to calm him down, taking his shoulders, “If you don’t think your going to throw up again, I’ll take you home.”

It took the prince a moment to process his words before nodding, “I’ll be okay.” 

With that, Marshal stood him up, and after thinking, he turned his back to him putting the prince’s hands around his neck, and Gumball understanding what he was doing, jumped up onto his back and rested his head into the nape of Marshal’s neck. 

As they went to make their exit, Farrance returned, trying not to puke himself as he had just gotten done cleaning up the poor, throw up covered girls. “Everything good here?” He mumbled, it seemed like the alcohol was finally getting to him.

“Yeah, I’m going to take him home. He’s done for tonight.” Marshal sighed tediously. “I’ll come over another night, when I don’t have to take care of someone.”

Farrance nodded, and with a swift goodbye, Marshal made his way upstairs and out the door. Time went by fast, it was now 1:34 AM, and the emo boy was doing his best to carefully place the candy prince in the passenger seat. The Prince swayed a little, and cautiously, Marshal buckled him down in his seat. Marshal had no idea that the prince himself wasn’t as ingenious as he first appeared. He had always given off the vibe that he was perfect, like, a god or something. He didn’t have a single flaw about him. Yet here Marshal was climbing into his truck, and watching the bubblegum boy curl up into a drunken ball to close his eyes.

“You doing better?” Marshal asked softly towards the prince, honestly feeling bad for him. Gumball lifted his head, his drunken, imperfect gaze meeting his, before giving a slight nod and continuing to lay on his center console. Marshal had another wave of guilt wash over him as he shifted into drive, and left the home. The prince had honestly not been as perfect as he came off to be, and here he was, trying not to puke everywhere, as he spoke curses under his breath. After a while of driving slowly, to ensure Marshal wasn’t as sober as he thought, he leaned over slightly to the wasted prince. “Look, I don’t want to drop you off at home when your this fucked up. Are you alright with staying at my place until morning?”

Gumball looked up from the consol again slightly, “Y-You would do that?” Gumball murmured, taking a moment before sitting up to face his now designated driver.

“Yeah, I mean, you’re doing me a solid for what you know, let me take care of you tonight so you don’t get yourself caught.” Marshal nodded in response, and taking the closest exit, he turned back towards his apartment. The rest of the ride was silent, with a few occasional attempts to puke in the bag Gumball was given, and once they arrived to Marshal’s abode, he helped the prince inside, and towards the toilet before turning on the light.

It was time for Marshal to get to work, he quietly reminded Gumball, that he’d be right back, as he left the bathroom, and headed towards his bedroom. He switched on the light, and shuffled toward his drawer, before pulling out one of his band t-shirts and shorts. Then making his way to the kitchen and turning on that light as well, grabbing the drunk boy a bottled water. Returning back to the bathroom, Marshal pulled back his mirror, and took a hair tie from the cabinet. 

He kneeled beside the drunken prince, and pulled back his hair, tying it back in a simple bun before letting him puke awhile longer. Using toilet paper that he wet with sink water, he wiped gumballs face for him. “Can you take off your clothes? Or can I do it?”

Gumball snickered, “Jesus- take me to dinner first~” 

Marshal did his best to hold back a laugh, drunk people were hilarious. Despite the sex joke, Gumball shifted towards Marshal and shot up his arms like a toddler. And carefully, Marshal stripped him of his clothes to replace them with new ones, before giving him the water to drink.

Gumball was surprisingly sexual, and emotional while he was drunk, as he clung to Marshal’s knee, and felt up his jeans, in a more than friendly way. Marshal did his best to push the awkwardly sexual feeling aside as he spoke, ”Why were you at that party?” 

The Prince was oddly silent for a second, before attempting to answer, “Well like… After the whole almost punching me thing- there was like… A-A call from the business, saying that since I-I’m a minor- they’re gonna di-disaffirm the contract.” He was hard to understand, for just by thinking about it, he was sobbing. Marshal did his best to calm him down. “I mean- I fucking give more th-than half of my p-profit to charity!” The boy weeped, “And- And all I do is w-work on it, and i-it’s being ripped from my h-hands, b-because I’m fuckin 17! 3 months from being a l-legal adult, and some shitty person- person is taking it from me!” Gumball was clearly furious, yet he cried out like he was losing a family member.

Sure Marshal just a few hours ago, despised this guy, but the sheer fact of knowing, that this seemingly snotty, unkind, and rude rich business kid, donated more than half of his money to other profits, and spent his whole time improving his business, made Marshal see things differently. Prince Gumball, or- Barnabe, was just as imperfect as anyone else in the school; and he wasn’t unkind, in fact, he was probably one of the best people Marshal knew now. Barnabe was human. 

Sympathetically, Marshal took Barnabe’s hand, “Let’s take you to bed okay?” He whispered gently, helping him stand. He could see the pink rush across Barnabe’s already red cheeks, as he simply nodded. Slowly the two walked to Marshal’s room, and he helped the bubblegum boy lay down, before rushing out to grab him a bowl, in case he has any sudden moments throughout the night.  
Returning quickly, Marshal set a large bowl down beside the bed and set a bottle of water on the nightstand. “Don’t sleep on your back okay?” He started speaking clearly. “The good thing is, since your throwing up, you don’t have alcohol poisoning, Your body is getting the alcohol out of your system. So if you get sick, try to make it in the bowl, and even if you don’t want to, drink some water.”

“Marshal…” Gumball muttered, his eyes closed as he’s by now, hardly awake. “Why did you run away?”

Marshal was silent, “I’ll- tell you about it in the morning. Just try and sleep, and I’ll be right next to you if you need anything.”

Gumball nodded, and within seconds, he was knocked out. Marshal watched him, making sure he’d be okay, before standing to get his own night clothes on. Usually Marshal wouldn’t sleep with anything on, but he knew that would definitely freak out the prince, if he were to wake up in the morning, wearing Marshals clothes, and Marshal snoring behind him with absolutely nothing on. So instead he just removed his jeans, and slid on a different shirt. 

Gradually Marshal climbed into bed, and looked up at the ceiling. It had been a long day for sure. He went from despising the prince of the “Candy Kingdom”, to having his drunk as sleep in his bed. It was a little hard for Marshal to believe, but nonetheless, he closed his eyes.

Barnabe, Prince Gumball of the business “Candy Kingdom” was human, and that’s what eased him throughout the night.


End file.
